


I Want to Grow Old with You

by Stargatewars



Series: A Schitt Year [34]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargatewars/pseuds/Stargatewars
Summary: David discovers his first grey hairs





	I Want to Grow Old with You

**Author's Note:**

> 'A Schitt Year' is a weekly series of stand alone stories focusing on the relationship between David and Patrick from Schitt's Creek.  
Prompts are welcome and encouraged because coming up with this many stories on your own isn't easy!  
All rating welcome. Hope you enjoy!

'Do you find my dad attractive?' David asked standing in the bathroom doorway.

Patrick looked up from tying his shoes, 'Excuse me?'

'Do you find my dad attractive?' David asked again like it was the most obvious question in the world.

'Umm… I don't really know what you want me to say here David,' Patrick stood.

'It's pretty straight forward. Do you find my dad attractive? Yes or no?' David pressed.

'I mean he's an attractive guy I guess but no I don't feel attracted to him,' Patrick replied trying to balance what he suspected was a minefield.

'That doesn't help me at all,' David sounded exasperated. 

'Do you want to tell me what this is about?' Patrick asked.

'Nope,' David disappeared into the bathroom again, shaking his head as he went.

After a moment Patrick followed, curiosity winning over.

When he walked in he saw his husband standing in front of the mirror leaning close, running his fingers through his perfectly styled hair. Patrick loved watching David’s morning routine but this seemed different, more intense than usual. After all those years of marriage watching David get ready still made his heart race.

'David?' Patrick moved closer.

'It's nothing. We need to leave. The store is meant to open soon,' the second David started worrying about open times of the store, Patrick knew he was really worrying about something else.

As David walked by Patrick his eyes fell on the cause of the worry. While it caused David to worry, it only made Patrick’s heart beat faster, a smile spreading across his face.

Patrick reached out and grabbed David's arm, stopping him before he could leave the room. Reaching up Patrick tilted David's head.

There at the front of his beautiful coiffe of hair stood two silver strains. David's first two greys. And Patrick absolutely loved them.

'David…' Patrick breathed reaching up to touch the hairs with reverence. Fingers tracing gently against the softness of David’s hair.

'I know. It's awful,' David went to turn away, to retreat back to the mirror to see if there was some way he could hide them amongst the rest of his black hair. Attempting to see if there was a way to hide the slow march of time.

'It's… I love it,' a smiled broadened across Patrick's face 

'I’m getting old,' David moaned forlornly.

‘I know. I love it. I love you,’ Patrick pulled David close, running this fingers gently through David’s hair.

‘Why?’ David wrinkled his nose in disgust. He couldn’t think of anything worse.

‘Because, David. We’re getting old… together,’ Patrick leaned in and kissed him, ‘no one else gets to have this with you.’

David bit his lips to try and hide a smile. He ran his hands up Patrick’s arms, knowing that once he looked at Patrick he wouldn’t be able to hold back his emotions. Only Patrick would be able to make something as traumatic as your first grey hairs romantic.

Finally meeting Patrick’s gaze, he saw it all, in the tender look in Patrick’s eyes. The future that he hadn’t thought possible. A future so full of love that aging became a good thing. He saw himself going grey, Patrick going grey. The wrinkles they would both develop over the years, crows feet and laugh lines. The sore backs, the bad eyesight.

Each event that signaled their aging, was a sign of their lives together.

‘So you’ll still find me attractive if I go grey then?’ David asked, running his hands across Patrick’s shoulders.

‘Absolutely,’ Patrick said, leaning forward to capture David’s lips again. He pressed David against the sink, hands exploring under the soft fabric of his sweater.

David wrapped his arms tightly around Patrick’s shoulders pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.

It didn’t take long for David to forget all the negative thoughts about what those two grey hairs represent and to embrace what they signalled for his future. Their future.

‘What about me?’ Patrick said pulling back from the kiss, ‘will you find me attractive when I start going grey?’

David ran his fingers through Patrick’s short hair, studying the colour. Imagining it changing colour.

‘Are you asking me if I find  _ your _ dad attractive?’ David asked, his fingers tracing down Patrick’s cheek, his smile pulled to the side.

‘I guess so,’ Patrick tilted his head with a smirk.

‘Your dad is attractive,’ David leaned forward, ‘I’m just not attracted to him.’

Patrick breathed out a laugh, running his hands up David’s back. David pressed himself against Patrick’s solid frame, feeling Patrick’s lips press against his neck.

‘We have to get to work,’ Patrick said softly, making no move to release David.

‘Or… we could go back to bed,’ David suggested, ‘while your knees still work.’

David,’ Patrick pulled back to look at David, his eyebrow cocked, ‘you’re the one going grey. It’s your knees we should be worried about.’ Patrick cupped David’s face in his hand.

‘Ok. Enough of that,’ David twisted out of Patrick’s arms, trying to ignore the laugh that followed him from the bathroom. David refused to turn around, not wanting Patrick to see the smirk on his face.

‘So what’s it going to be David?’ Patrick followed behind David, ‘are we opening the store on time or am I going to show you how a young man's knees work?’

David didn’t answer, simply reaching behind him to grab Patrick’s hand and pulling him towards the bed.

The store opened half an hour late.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic comments and/or kudos are much appreciated. I'd love to know your thoughts!  
If you have any prompts for the future please comment below or contact me on Tumblr at @stargatewars


End file.
